


our hands and feet and ordinary thrills

by thunder_rolled_a_six



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Kissing, Multi, assurances of love, cultivate SAPlings haha, flirting in the mesh, happy crying, just really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_rolled_a_six/pseuds/thunder_rolled_a_six
Summary: Mako hadn't really thought that three people in a bed, one of them being a robot, would be a very comfortable sleeping situation. Too many limbs, too much metal. He's never slept better, though, hearing Cass’ breathing, AuDy’s near silent hum of mechanics, the warmth and pressure of being tucked between the two.(Mako can't quite believe how lucky he is. AuDy reassures him.)





	our hands and feet and ordinary thrills

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of takes place in @harpydora's https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752161/chapters/34109850 au, or at least one where Mako thought the others were dead for awhile but really weren't and now they all kiss a lot.

Mako hadn't really thought that three people in a bed, one of them being a robot, would be a very comfortable sleeping situation. Too many limbs, too much metal. He's never slept better, though, hearing Cass’ breathing, AuDy’s near silent hum of mechanics, the warmth and pressure of being tucked between the two. AuDy is always the first one awake technically because Mako is pretty sure they never sleep, but Mako is the first one to move this morning. He flips himself over and props himself up on both elbows to look down at the other two. First over at AuDy, who inclines their head slightly at him, reaching a hand to tap a silent kiss to his side. Mako feels a precipitous rush of wonder and affection and other huge things but doesn't react just yet because he has to look over at Cass, now, too. They are still asleep, one hand sprawled by their face and the other tangled in the blanket. Their hair has started to stray from their braid and they frown a little in their sleep, always, and they make a little humming noise at whatever they're dreaming about and now, ok, now Mako lets it hit him, that big happy worried loud love, curls in on his chest and pushes his face into the sheets and takes deep breaths.

“Do you feel that?” He remembers to be quiet, though it's a near thing. “Do you feel that, AuDy?”

AuDy taps his side again. “Yes.”

“It's so big.”

“Yes.”

“I don't know if I'm big enough to hold it.”

Mako peeks out from his squished face hiding spot as AuDy considers. They look from Mako to Cass and back. “There are three of us. I think we can manage it together.”  
Cass begins to stir, turning, still mostly asleep, towards Mako, draping an arm across his back. AuDy moves their arm to do the same.

And Mako smiles.

He rolls onto his side to face AuDy directly, grinning when Cass snuggles in from behind, and brings his hand up to cup AuDy's head. “I'm gonna kiss you a ton now.”

“Yes.”

So Mako does. Cass more often returns AuDy’s kisses with the two finger taps AuDy uses to make up for their lack of lips, or even a mouth. Mako’s a little too impatient, a little too enthusiastic for that, but he hopes AuDy doesn’t mind. He peppers kisses all over what counts as AuDy's face, their neck and whatever he can reach of the main bulk of their body. And he's getting a little breathless again because, wow, who would have thought this could be a thing? AuDy? AuDy, actually wanting him to be around, let alone loving him, maybe? Really. Loving him _really_ , Mako reminds himself, they've told him a few times now and Mako feels like he might be dying every time but in a good way. AuDy cards their fingers slowly through his hair and Mako makes a noise not altogether dignified. A sort of weird hiccup cough, and, oh, was he crying? When did that start?

“You are upset.” They're still talking so softly, Cass still asleep behind him.

“No,” Mako shakes his head fervently. “I'm so happy. Really entirely. I just don't understand.”

“Don't understand what?”

Mako sighs and tips forward till his forehead meets AuDy's. “I don't understand why I get to have this. You. And Cass. Why you… I didn't think you really liked anybody, but, me? You… me? Yeah?”

AuDy stares at them for an uncomfortable length of time, but then again Mako had never been very good at waiting even through _comfortable_ lengths of time. Then they bring their hand up to Mako’s face, and ask “May I show you something?”

“Show- yeah, ok.” Mako waits for AuDy to move to retrieve something and is confused for a moment when they remain still, but then he feels something bump against his thoughts, and, oh, right, and he let's AuDy in. Or meets them halfway. Reaches out for a mental high five? Whatever the metaphor, they're in the living room of the apartment now, though he knows with the absolute certainty of knowing the mesh it's now also a room in The Kingdom Come. Mako looks around the room, taking AuDy's hand as they sit on the couch together. “What do you wanna show me?”

“Watch.” AuDy commands, and then-

There he is, there Mako is, flying to Order, piloting it, carried back home by Cass, and he is himself and he is an observer and he is on the couch with AuDy all at once. And he remembers the fear and determination and exhilaration but now there's other feelings. Pride and worry and unintelligible intensity and. Oh. Mako never knew AuDy sat at his bedside while he slept after all that.

And now it's him punching Ibex (the impulse to be annoyed smothered by total amusement), and now it's him terribly trying to flirt with Paisley on the beach (possessiveness), now it's a montage of moments that weren't important, him laughing, him helping Aria move boxes around, him smiling at AuDy big and goofy, him just now kissing their chassis, and it takes a minute to parse the feeling because it is also his own but going the other way. Love. Full bodied and bubbling. AuDy is showing him himself, but framed as a person worthy of love. Mako clings to AuDy’s hand on the couch and knows he's probably crying just all gross now and hopes his body isn't shaking so much it's waking Cass up. He feels so full and then it's spilling over and here's AuDy making a deadpan joke, the jealousy when just them and Cass were together before Mako realized he was not jealous that Cass loved someone else but that neither of them loved him, it's the awe Mako felt when AuDy kissed him the first time, the surprised and complete adoration he holds for them, the relief of the home they have made together, love love love, a horrible yawning void from when he had lost them both, for a year he lost them both he lost-

AuDy pulls him close, on the couch and then in the bed and Mako clings and gasps deep breaths and kisses them again which really is just gently crying while smushing his face against their face but AuDy doesn't criticize his technique.

“Hey…” Mako turns a little to see a frowning Cass through a blur of tears. When they see the state of him their eyes widen and a hand comes up to his cheek immediately. “Hey- Mako, are you ok? Did you have a nightmare? It's ok, we-”

Mako laughs (only a little gross and snotty) and smiles up at them. “AuDy loves me, you know? Isn't that great? And you do, too? Love me? It's great!”

Cass looks a bit perplexed, but moves up to kiss his cheek. “Yeah. We love you. That's ok?”

Mako grins and nods. “It's great! You're here and you love me and I love you, like, so much? It's so….”

Cass rests their head on their free hand, pretty obviously trying not to laugh. That’s ok, Mako likes it when they laugh. “Great?” They supply, barely suppressing a grin.

“Yeah! That.”

They do laugh, now, and it's the best thing Mako's ever heard probably. They kiss him again, and lean over to kiss AuDy as well.

“Well, I'm glad we've settled that. I'm going to make breakfast, you two want to come along?”

Mako nods. They'll come along. The three of them, together. Finally. Always.


End file.
